The Perfect Melody
by MeBeKiki
Summary: For the WOA contest. In dire need of a song for his album and facing the trials of a celebrity's life, Jonah can't handle the stress. But will one person turn that around? A spark will be rekindled, memories will be made, and an unknown strength: found.


_**A/N: **_An entry for the 'Wizard of Amy' contest! WEE! I need to contribute to the 39 Clues fandom anyways. I was bored, and I wanted to enter a story for a contest or something… Lol. :D This was very difficult to write, to be honest. Not as in, 'I couldn't keep the characters IC' difficult, but as in, 'I speak proper english and I don't know gangster talk' difficult.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the um, the uh… The 39 Clues! YEP! I mean no, I don't own it. _:sweatdrop: _But, I DO own a bodyguard, and Stacey. I guess you can use her if you want… Uh… She's clumsy! :D

* * *

_**The Perfect Melody**_

Glaring at the person staring right back at him, Jonah sighed looking away. He had the worst thing fate could give him: writer's block. He groaned as he shook his head, he would never understand where he went wrong. His life was terrible, when it seemed like there could be a tiny spark of hope, it disappeared instantly. Glowering, he walked outside to get some fresh air. Pulling a hoody over his head, PRAYING to go unrecognized, he looked around. One of his security guards saw him heading out the gate of his huge manor, and immediately ran over.

"Jonah? Is that you!" His calloused hands locked onto Jonah's arm with an iron grip.

"Ow! Yes, it is me! What do you want?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a walk."

"With all due respect, I don't think that's a very good idea, fangirls are everywhere! Paparazzi might catch you again, and we don't need you lashing out at them again. Your image is already ruined… No offense…"

Jonah glared at him, "No chiz, man! I don't care, my life is bad enough as it is. I just want to smell the stupid daisies."

"Err, you mean roses?"

"I'm out." With that, Jonah continued to walk off – rather dramatically I might add. He looked around, the town looked dreary. It was probably because of the weather, it WAS winter anyways. The sun was merely a speck in the sky, being shrouded by dark clouds that seemed to be mocking him. It was like they were saying, 'Look at me! Up here in the wonderful paradise you humans call heaven, you'll never make it here.' He glared, gritting his teeth as he continued to walk, those clouds _were _mocking him. Taking in all the warmth the sun had to offer, leaving him with wild winds and… rain? He looked at his fingers, and he knew for sure that it was rain. He winced as the drops came down faster, the water sliding down his smooth yet rough skin. He walked across the street mindlessly, which triggered a lot of 'beeps' from the drivers. He continued to walk, not caring where he was going. His hand gripped the tip of his hood when he started to see more people. Pulling it down further, he scowled at the people who stared at him as he passed by. So focused on the attention he was beginning to receive, he didn't even notice the young girl that was also passing by. They both collided, the impact so strong that the both of them fell the ground. He didn't even notice that his hood had fallen off to reveal his full face. He moaned as he got up, mindlessly offering a hand out to the female next to him.

"Oops. I'm sor –" His eyes widened when he looked at her. It was none other than Amy Cahill. Her eyes widened too when she saw him.

"J-Jonah? Why are you –"

"No reason. Just need to think, that's all… What are you doing here?"

She paused for a second, opening her mouth then closing it. "O-Oh… W-well…" She started fumbling with her fingers before she spoke again, "Uh, i-it's nothing. I just c-came to get a book, specifically Salem's Lot by Stephen King. I-I'm trying to read more horror stories, mainly the ones for mature-minded people." She smiled sheepishly, though she was as red as a cherry.

Jonah blinked a few times, having no idea what she just said, "…Uh, that's cool. I'm just… Going to see some homies, that's all."

She started to turn redder with each passing second, which confused Jonah. "Yo Amy, is everything okay…?" He paused, his eyes widening as he noticed why she was blushing, a crowd of people had gathered around them, watching and listening to their whole conversation. He froze, rosing a bit himself, before a bunch of girls screamed.

Cameras flashed everywhere.

The girls. Went. Wild.

Grabbing Amy's arm, the two of them jetted off. This was much more difficult than Jonah had expected, Amy was very clumsy, and tripped basically every two seconds. The fact that it was raining and that the street was slippery did not help either. The crowd of fangirls following them were catching up to them, which caused Amy to stumble even more. He cursed under his breath, sliding his arm under her waist and scooping her up bridal style as they continued to run. Slowly, his mansion came into view, letting out a sigh of relief, he found the strength to run even faster until they reached the gates of his perfect home. The guards quickly opened the gate, letting him in, and taking care of the large crowd outside. Slowly, Jonah put Amy down, leading her inside. Her teeth chattered as she rubbed her arms, trying to dry them. Sitting down on one of his couches, Amy immediately began rummaging through her pockets. He arched an eyebrow, "Is everything okay, dude?"

She paused, looking up at him, "O-Oh, i-it's nothing… I just p-put some money in my jacket, a-and I think it fell out."

He chuckled, something he thought he wouldn't have done in a long time. "Didn't you and Dan win the clue hunt? You guys are as rich – if not, richer than most of us. I'd expect you to be jammin' it up to … Ke$ha or something."

Amy smiled and laughed, though she felt the opposite inside. She had been pretty sure everybody knew that she was pretty much in love with all the music her mother previously listened to. Which DEFINITELY didn't include the trashy, meaningless pop music they played these days. She simply nodded, letting out a small 'mm-hmm' while the both of them sat in complete silence for a few minutes. She noticed him shift uncomfortably as he looked out the window, the fans outside were still there.

"Uh… J-Jonah?"

"Huh?" He glanced at her.

"I-Is everything okay? You seem kind of stressed."

He frowned, but quickly responded, "Yeah. It's been kind of rough, man. People are taking my 'gangsta' image to new levels. There have been a few crimes, and the public is blamin' me, for all of them. I need one more song to complete my album, and I have writer's block. I'm just trying to figure out where the heck I went wrong…"

She shook her head, her gaze locked on him, she really felt sorry for him. "I-I'm sorry, I p-probably shouldn't have a-asked."

He shrugged, "It's okay, I don't mind it that much. What I really should be ranting on about is our tiny dilemma."

She blinked a few times, "Dilemma…?"

"When those girls see me come, things get wild. They'll stay out there for hours, even days if they have to. I ain't gonna risk you getting clawed, the best solution is for you to stay here until they wear off."

Amy frowned, "B-But Dan…"

"I wouldn't worry 'bout him or anyone else right now. You might as well get settled in, we probably have a few clothes you could borrow," He smiled at her reassuringly before turning around, "YO STACEY!" He said, so loud it made Amy jump.

Footsteps of a somewhat clumsy lady could be heard. Finally, the girl came into view, she was a wiry girl in a skimpy maid outfit, which made Amy slightly grimace.

"Yes?"

"Go get this young lady some clothes."

"Okay… Err, is she your –"

"Huh-? Wait… NO!" Jonah did a facepalm, while Amy seemed to be in a daze, the both of them blushing madly. She hastily nodded, stumbling off to find some clothes.

He looked back at Amy, trying to put a pleasant expression on his face, "Well, if you need me, I'll be in my music room, trying to write songs… Though I'll come up with nothing." He added the last part quietly, but Amy caught it. She stood up, putting a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked at her questioningly.

"I-I might be able to help you, I mean, I u-used to play piano…"

He arched an eyebrow, "…Really?" She laughed nervously but nodded. He shrugged, "That's nice Ames, really, but I don't know if it'll work…"

She bit her lip, but simply accepted his rejection. "O-Okay, well, good luck." He sighed, instantly noticing her disappointed expression. He didn't mean to make her sad, but he just couldn't find out a way to make her feel better, he tried to make it up to her.

"Yo, it's okay. I'm sure we can sneak out in the back and go to one of my favorite restaurants for a special dinners." She looked up at, immediately interested.

"Really? With no fans? How good is it?"

"Five stars. It's pretty tight." He smirked, winking at her before he ran off. She thought for a second, but simply shrugged and got up, looking around at everything. She was intrigued by his lifestyle, it obviously worked for him.

She ran her fingers along the intricate patterns at the bottom of the wall, some of the rooms were classy, which surprised Amy a bit. She continued to walk around, until she heard a loud bang, along with a series of muffled curses. She ran over to the source of the sound, just to see Jonah glaring at a piece of paper.

"J-Jonah?" She asked nervously, biting her lip.

He jumped, looking at Amy with a weary expression on his face, "Oh, hey Amy. I'm sorry 'bout that, got a little carried away."

She nodded, smiling at him, "Can I come in?" She asked softly.

"Sure."

She slowly walked in, and was amazed with what she saw. There were instruments everywhere, photos of all of Jonah's ancestors, and music stands in literally every inch of the room. She gasped as she took in the beautiful scene before her.

"W-Wow… This is," she paused, looking at him, "It's beautiful Jonah." She choked these words out, smiling at him.

"Yea, I've written all my biggest hits in this room," he looked at her thoughtfully, "Now I'm beginning to think that there's some kind of spark here, a spark that inspires me to write all of my songs. Unfortunately, that spark's died out."

Amy sighed as he looked to the ground regretfully, glancing at his paper and trying to concentrate. She looked at the piano he had, she really felt for him. She'd seen the news reports about him, although he had many fans, he's gained a lot of haters too. Sighing, she tapped on his shoulder.

"Jonah?"

"…"

"W-Why not rekindle that 'spark', and turn it into something more?" He looked at her, confused, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. They both ran outside where the crowd of fans were waiting. She found this new confidence in her, this hidden strength, it motivated her to do something really nice for Jonah.

"Amy? Why are we out here!" He looked at her, bewildered, but she seemed to know what she was doing.

"Trust me." She simply said, while the both of them ran through the gates and into the crowd.

It was wild.

People screamed, reaching out to grab Jonah or stop him so they could take his picture. Some of them fainted, which concerned Jonah, but Amy seemed to know what she was doing.

"So everybody," she said confidently and loud enough for the whole town to hear, "How much do you love Jonah!" A bunch of people said 'This much!' They spread their arms out and cheered, taking pictures of him. Jonah now realized why Amy had taken him out here, now he began to comprehend everything. It made him feel… _happy…_

_Strong…_

_Animated…_

He smiled, it was a different smile. His smiles these days were just to feel better about himself, or if he heard a joke that he thought wasn't funny, but now, he was able to smile out of happiness. For an instant, he didn't feel the rain that was pouring from the clouds, he didn't feel cold or awful. He had thought about quitting his music career for good, but there was always one thing that stopped him from doing it, he never knew what it was before, but he knew it now.

It was his fans.

Why think about the haters, they just bring you down. He had plenty more fans and faithful followers, plus he had that very special few of people – like Amy that he could rely on when he faced hard trials throughout his life. He looked at Amy, bringing her into an embrace immediately. She was shocked by the action, expecting him to be mad, but eagerly returned the hug. Neither of them let go of each other, both of them held on for a long, long time. It felt nice to have someone to hug, Jonah hadn't had one for a long time. Amy had helped bring back part of the light in his life, now he just had to find the rest of it.

They both let go of each other, exchanging warm smiles before looking back at the crowd, they were all cheering and clapping. Amy opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by two VERY surprised people.

"This is disgusting!"

"This is adorable!"

Amy and Jonah both turned around simultaneously to see a grossed out Dan and an amused Nellie under a large umbrella. "So, when did you two become a couple?" She asked teasingly.

"THIS IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS…" Dan shook his head as he looked at both of them.

"Dan, if you keep ranting on about how 'wrong' this is, this umbrella is going in the trash can." Dan's eyes widened as he observed how wet Jonah and Amy were, and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

Amy blushed while Jonah remained silent for a moment, "Whoa… You think we're a couple! Man, what gave you that idea?"

"Well, you two just hugged each other, plus these rumors about Jonah and this 'mystery girl' have gone viral! Like, instantly! I mean, this is freaking awesome." Nellie shook her head, "I'm serious, because, like DUDES! One minute, Amy was going to the bookstore, the next, you two are the most anticipated couple of the year! FREAKING. AWESOME." She repeated the words, putting as much emphasis on them as she could. Dan shook his head, opening his mouth to say something, but Nellie shushed him before he could say anything. "So, when are you two going on your first date?"

"N-Nellie!" Amy snapped, blushing madly while doing a double facepalm. Jonah however, simply smiled.

"It'll be this evening at a five star restaurant, when she helps me brainstorm for ideas on my next hit single." Amy looked at him in disbelief, but he just winked before grabbing her hand and giving it a small peck.

"Later homies!" He smiled at them before running back inside. Nellie squealed while Dan gagged, Amy rolled her eyes and punched Dan in the shoulder, walking with them back to their apartment.

"I can't believe you and Jonah are going out! That is DISGUSTING!" Dan said when they got inside. Amy glared at him as he continued to go on about how disgusting and wrong it was.

"Listen dweeb, me and Jonah are NOT a couple! It's just that, h-he's having a hard time… He needs one more song to complete his album, but he has writer's block, his image is starting to turn on him, he's bearing emotional scars and he has so… many… haters…! Why can't there just be a nice, platonic, and innocent friend that wants to help him?" Amy glared at him, while Dan just stood there, confused. He rarely saw Amy snap at people, but she sure put emphasis in her words when she did, it was spine-tingling honestly.

"Well, what do you expect? Do you want me to be… 'supportive' or something? Psshht!" Dan chuckled, walking past her and grabbing an apple.

"Yes I want you to be supportive! These are really hard times, and Jonah needs a little comfort."

"Okay, fine. I'll be supportive." Dan said, his back to her, his voice convincing. She smiled, "Thank you."

"I'll be supportive all right… Very supportive…" He paused, looking at her with a devilish smirk on his face. She noticed it and immediately grew uncomfortable.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'll be supportive… Of the fact that you and Jonah are a couple!" He laughed, singing, "Jonah and Amy sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then –"

"Okay, fine! You can talk about how disgusting we are, just don't…" She blushed, looking away and scowling, crossing her arms. He shook his head, walking off. Amy rolled her eyes, sitting down on their couch, smiling at Nellie who came to sit next to her. Her iPod was on at full blast, and yet the fearless au pair could hear everything perfectly.

"So, when are you going to get ready for your date with Jonah?" She smiled, poking the young girl. Amy averted her gaze to the floor, "Later. It's going to be in a few hours, Nellie. I'll just think about a few ideas for his song…"

She smiled at Nellie before dashing off to her room. Sliding her closet opening, she dived down, rummaging through her boxes and all of her clothes. She finally found what she had been looking for: a secret escape. Smiling, she slowly slid the door open, positioning her boxes and clothes to hide it, before going in. She walked through it, before she finally arrived at her destination. She sighed, looking around in satisfaction. She was in her 'secret room', which was a room she discovered years ago before the clue hunt. Smiling, she touched the frame of a wooden piano that lay in front of her.

Running to the left to grab a piece of paper and a pencil, she gently set it on the piano, sitting in the seat in front of the dusty, white keys. She sat down, pressing a key.

_C._

She pressed it again, repeatedly. Focusing on the keys, she thought about Jonah.

_His sweet smile, the way he always had a meaningful look on his face…_

Slowly, she said words that could be used to describe Jonah, "Sweet… Kind, always on my mind…" She blushed at the last phrase.

"W-Where did that come from?" She asked herself, but she couldn't help and feel her knees weaken at such thoughts. She continued to repeat the word, until her fingertips started to gracefully dance against the keys, making a nice pleasant tune.

**[**_Sweet, kind, always on my mind… I wonder why I think about him all the time._**]**

Amy slowly wrote the lyrics on her piece of paper as she continued to play, it was all coming together now… She smiled as she continued to sing, the song coming together like a jigsaw puzzle.

**[**_I can't help it when he cries, I'll always be there by his side._**]**

She looked thought over these words more carefully, smiling when memories of their previous encounter with the fangirls. He never left her behind, he picked her up and carried her all the way to his mansion. He was always there for her, why not be there for him?

**[**_Maybe I'm crazy, but I think he's kind of into me._**]**

She blushed, but wrote it down and kept on singing.

**[**_I just hope that my fantasy becomes reality._**]**

She continued to sing the lyrics, losing herself in her song, the beautiful music continued to fill the air.

**[**_When we met on that rainy day_**]**

She sighed inwardly as she thought about her encounter with Jonah when she was headed to the bookstore to buy that Stephen King book. And then she saw him…

**[**_Little did I know what was bound to happen_**]**

This, Amy knew in her heart was true. It was so unexpected, all of it. That hug, that one special moment they shared… It meant something. It was as if there was something between the both of them that they never found, but now she was finding it, and she wasn't ready to let it go.

**[**_And this might sound really cliché_**]**

She took in a deep breath before she entered the chorus of her new favorite tune.

**[**_But I have this strange feeling just for you…_**]**

There. She finally admitted it, moreso to herself. She admitted it nonetheless, she would feel this way for Jonah and ONLY for Jonah. Not even Ian could stop the small but strong bond the both of them shared. It was weird, they had barely seen each other, yet that one moment they shared in the rain was so meaningful.

**[**_And I know you feel the same way too._

_So why not embrace it? Let's both face it, there's something we have that they won't ever touch. You're so amazing, it's driving me crazy, got me banging my head against the walls. You've got that magical style, that special quality._**]**

Starting to feel her music, Amy did a quick pause, before diving back into her tune.

**[**_You're the perfect melody._**]**

She continued to sing happily, forgetting that everything else mattered, she stayed down there and edited her song. Singing brought back many memories… Memories she was _fond _of, yes, there WERE moments in her life with Aunt Beatrice that she actually liked. Afterwards, she took her song, leaving her 'secret room', and arriving back into her dreary closet. She finally exited, then she looked at the time, her eyes widening. _How long had I been in that room! _She ran off, tripping several times. She ran here, there, everywhere.

"Wh-What am I doing…!" She asked herself, running back to her room, she had to find a dress for her date with Jonah! She hastily threw something on, going to the bathroom to do a little primping.

After half an hour, she rushed out of the bathroom, grabbing her song and putting it in her purse – or a RANDOM purse that she found, going into the living room just in time to answer the door.

She opened it up to see a finely dressed Jonah, her eyes widened and she blushed, but she smiled pleasantly at him. "H-Hi Jonah…"

"Yo." He said, smirking and holding his hand out toward her, "Shall we?"

Amy smiled, "We shall."

"Ew!" A new voice said, causing both of them to jump. Out of nowhere, Dan came out, fully clad in a ridiculous ninja outfit. He pretended to gag at the scene before him.

"Dan!" Amy glared.

He shrugged, "It's gross."

"Oh shut up! It's _adorable. _And you two look like an awesome couple!" Nellie said, glaring at Dan. She pushed him aside and smiled at the both of them, "Don't listen to him. I think it's pretty cute."

"Seriously? This is gross, bleh! Amy, you like IAN, not him. So why are you going to go on a date with him?" Dan said, waving his arms in the air. "By the way, you two look ridiculous." He poked his tongue out at them.

Amy arched an eyebrow, scoping him up and down in his ninja costume. "Should you really be talking?" She scoffed as she got to take in his silly appearance.

He unsheathed a plastic but convincing sword, "Would you like to say that again?" He smiled at her bewildered expression. Nellie just shook her head as she watched the both of them.

"O-Okay, we're leaving!"

Amy grabbed Jonah's arm and they both walked off. Nellie glared at Dan who simply shrugged. "I cannot believe you think they're a cute couple!"

"Hey, I'm entitled to my own opinion, thank ya very much! Besides, I'm happy Amy found someone she really likes besides Ian. At least Jonah seemingly willing to treat her like a lady."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; She's still into Ian, always has been, always will be." She glared, "Nuh-uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh –"

Their argument was cut off by a knock on the door. Dan opened it and saw it was none other than the charming and debonair Ian Kabra. Dan smiled while Nellie's eyes widened.

**Meanwhile…**

Amy looked out the window of the long limo she and Jonah were riding in. She was amazed by everything, she never knew that rich people had so much stuff. Of course, she and Dan had lots of money, but they decided to use it on stuff that counted most. She continued to look out the window when the limo stopped at a red light.

Glancing to her right, she saw a beautiful, white wedding dress. She smiled, pressing her nose against the glass to get a better look. It was long, sleeveless, and had a lacy pattern along the rim. It was very flashy, it would show off a woman's back too much, nonetheless, it looked beautiful to Amy.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Jonah asked curiously. Amy blushed, turning around and smiling at him.

"Oh, a w-wedding dress." She mentally slapped herself for her stupid stutter, but he simply chuckled. Glancing over to see the dress himself, he said, "Hey, this 'date' we're having is just to brainstorm for ideas on my next song. We'll think about a wedding dress later." He chuckled as she blushed, immediately looking to the floor.

"I'm just kidding, Ames."

She looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

**Okay… back to these people.**

"Oh this is some good stuff right here!" Dan grinned, "So I'm assuming you know about the little thing going on between Jonah and Amy?" He tried to hold back a laugh.

In response, Ian arched an eyebrow, "What about the thing going on between you and Natalie?"

The smile on Dan's face immediately disappeared, a small blush coming onto his cheeks. "HEY! No changing the subject! This is about Jonah and Amy… N-Not…" He turned even redder as he thought about it. Ian chuckled, looking around casually.

"Well, do you know where they're going?"

"To some fancy-shmancy restaurant. Five stars. Something like that."

Ian arched an eyebrow, "Five stars you say? That makes me think…" He pondered over the small piece of information for a moment.

Dan, oblivious to the fact that Ian wasn't listening to a word he was saying, rambled on, "Psshht! A lot of things make you think. Money makes you think, Amy makes you think, Natalie makes you think, the fact that Amy and Jonah are in some type of relationship makes you think and –"

Ian broke out of his train of thought, looking at Dan, "Dan, could you shut up about whatever you're talking about and come with me? I have a feeling I know where Jonah and Amy are."

"Whoa… You must have mad stalking skills." Ian rolled his eyes, grabbing Dan and pulling him out the door. Nellie's jaw dropped, did that really just happen?

"HEY! YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME!" She ran out there and followed them, to wherever they were going.

After at least an hour, they finally arrived at their destination. Dan frowned, "Dude! That took us, like, an hour to get here, they're probably gone – if they were ever here."

Ian ignored him though, "They're right there!" He pointed at them.

Dan's eyes trailed over to a table where a happy couple laughed and talked. He tried his best not to make a silly expression, but it sure was hard. There they were, Jonah and Amy, laughing, talking, seeming to have fun on their date.

Ian crossed his arms, shaking his head, "I cannot believe she would chose him over me…" He glared, Dan just laughed. Nellie rolled her eyes, hitting the back of his head.

"What are you talking about! You chose the clues over her, get over it, rich boy!"

He glared, crossing his arms and continuing to watching them. "Whatever." Was his simple response, as they continued to talk.

Jonah smiled at Amy, "Hey Ames?"

"Yes, Jonah?" She asked – almost dreamily.

He slowly pulled out a book from under the table, handing it to her. She smiled at him, her smile turning to a grin when she saw the cover, it was Salem's Lot by Stephen King! "Oh my gosh I can't believe you bought this for me!" She said happily.

He smiled, "Well, just wanted to make this date special." He simply said, "So I've been trying to think about this song. If I don't get the album in soon, then they'll just leave me in the dust!"

Amy smiled, thinking about the song she wrote in her secret room earlier. "How about we go over to your mansion, I've got a surprise for you."

He blinked a few times, confused, but smiled anyways. "Well okay then. Let's just wait for our bill."

"Okay." She smiled at him.

An hour later, Jonah and Amy arrived at his mansion. They both went to the room Jonah had shown her earlier that day. Smiling, she sat down at the piano, slowly playing her song for him. He smiled as her perfect voice rang through his ears. The lyrics reminded him of something familiar, it was as if there had been a time where it all actually happened.

As she finally finished, the only word he could say was, "Wow."

She blushed, "Thanks. I was kind of hoping it could be a duet, you could write a few parts for it, so it would sound more appropriate. I'm pretty sure you could collaborate with someone, right?"

He smiled, sitting down next to her on the piano desk, "That's a pretty tight song, Amy. And it's good that it was designed to be a duet, maybe it'll be able to cure my writer's block."

She smiled, "Good. That's sort of what I wanted it to do."

He looked at the piano thoughtfully, slowly playing the notes she had played, then he began to sing his own version of the song.

**[**_She's a little shy, is the eye of many guys, and I hate it when she has to say 'Goodbye'_**]**

Amy's heart pounded as their eyes slowly met each other's. Even though the genre wasn't necessarily his style, his flawless voice went great with it. He found his gaze locked on the beautiful girl next to her as he continued to sing. When he came to the chorus however, he stopped.

"W-Why'd you stop? T-That was amazing."

"Sing with me, Amester."

It was such a simple request, yet such a big favor, Amy wasn't very comfortable singing, but when she was with Jonah, it seemed right. So she sang with him, and _she liked it_. Their voices continued to fill the air.

"Move!"

"No, you move!"

"How about both of you guys move, it's better than telling each other to… you know… MOVE!" Nellie glared at the two teenage boys, pushing past them. "We just have to find a way into the house, so we can see Jonah and Amy."

A low growl emitted from Ian, he was angry with the everything that was going on, he didn't need to be reminded of the 'happy couple' – if they were a couple at all. He sighed, looking off into space, "Let's just go."

Dan smiled, but before he could say anything, he and Ian were both whished off.

Nellie looked around, "Okay, there are guards in front of the gate, but I'm pretty sure we can access the house on the sides. Let's check the left side first, then we'll scope the right side."

"I do not believe that's a good idea. Not that I'm a full-fledged believer in such ridiculous superstitions but in latin, left means 'sinister.' Something bad is bound to happen." Ian said.

Nellie and Dan stared at him for a moment before walking off, "Peace!" They held out their peace signs as they headed for the left side of the gate. Puzzled for a split second, he followed them, practically running to catch up to the pair. When they reached the left side of the gate, they saw many guards. Tucked around every corner, their hawk-like eyes watched out for every and any movement.

"Wow, has Jonah ever heard of a security camera?" Dan rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Actually, in some countries, the human eye has been proven to detect things better than cameras. Since cameras are manmade, they can make –"

"I DON'T CARE!" Dan snapped.

"Dudes, shut up!" Nellie hissed, she pulled them both to the ground, "If we're going to get in there, we'll need to be concealed. Fortunately, there's a group of bushes right there, on our left." She started crawling over to the bushes, Dan followed, but Ian groaned in exasperation.

"We're going to the left? AGAIN? Oh come on, we're on the left side of this pathetic excuse for a mansion, AND we're going to the left side of the left side of the building, something bad is bound to happen."

Nellie glared, "Do you want to see your precious Amy or not?" He remained silent for a few seconds before following them wordlessly. Nellie smiled to herself as they crawled across the messy tangle of sticks and rocks, Ian was obviously not enjoying it, but he'd risk his neck to see Amy. They continued to crawl until no more guards were in sight.

"Perfect." Nellie smiled devilishly, motioning for the boys to follow her, she climbed over the gate easily, they both climbed up too, Dan and Nellie jumped down, but Ian was a bit reluctant. "I'm not sure about this…" Ian said, his voice uneasy for the first time that evening. Before Nellie could respond, they all heard footsteps, which made them freeze. Nellie glanced at her surroundings, whoever was coming couldn't see them. She yanked on Ian's leg, pulling him down.

"Oof!" Ian landed headfirst into the grass, Nellie pulled him up, running before he could protest. Nellie looked around, seeing a window.

"Perfect." She said once more, "Come on guys!" They climbed through the window, landing into one of the rooms in the large mansion. They looked around, realizing they were in some sort of tub.

"Hey… We're in the bathroom!" Dan grinned while Nellie groaned. "Okay then…" An awkward silence was shared, Ian was ready to say something when they all heard laughter. Voices echoed from another room, evidently close the bathroom they were in. They all paused, listening to the voices, making them out to be none other than Jonah and Amy.

"Jackpot!" Dan said, and they all scrambled to the source of the sound. They finally reached it; the room that Jonah and Amy were in, they peeked inside to see Jonah and Amy talking to each other. Ian couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at their exchange, Amy really seemed to like talking to Jonah. There was something about him that Ian didn't have, and would never have: Amy. He was so close, she was basically in his palm, and he dropped her. It was obviously painful, and Jonah came and picked her up, it looked like he wouldn't let her go. But Amy belonged to him, Ian Kabra, the handsome, young man with a silky British accent that made the girls swoon and the guys glare. But she chose him.

He glared, shaking his head as he watched them.

Amy sighed as she and Jonah talked, she was having the time of her life. She had never found somebody whom she could interact with on this level. Soon she found her self just staring into his warm, sincere brown eyes.

"Amy…?" He asked, but quickly he was lost too in her beautiful green eyes. They reminded him of actual jade, he didn't even notice his hand touch hers.

"You're really pretty…" He mumbled, not knowing he did, but Amy heard it and blushed.

"Th-Thanks." They both found theirselves leaning in towards each other, Amy's eyelids fluttered shut, but like all perfect scenes, it **had **to be ruined. Just as the magical moment was about to happen, Ian, Nellie and Dan all fell across the floor,their eyes wide when they realized what just happened.

"Holy fish tacos…" Nellie said, her face turning even more red than her hair – which was currently a bright and vibrant crimson with blue highlights.

Amy crossed her arms, "What are you guys doing here? And why – whoa… I-I-Ian?" She stood up, which caused Jonah to stand on impulse. Ian bit his lip, trying to find the right words to say, but he just couldn't. He was stumped and everybody could see that – even Dan, who was usually staring off into space.

"Awkward…" He said, causing Nellie to whack him in the stomach. She smiled pleasantly at the two of them.

"Hello. How are you today?"

Amy frowned, crossing her arms, "Ian?" She simply asked, ignoring Nellie.

"Listen love – I mean Amy, I just wanted to tell you that I really have feelings for you. But you seemed so happy with Jonah, it was like you two had some sort of connection. And I…" He pause.

Amy looked down at her feet, "I-I'm sorry Ian. But, I just don't know. I want t-to be able to trust somebody before I f-f-f-fall for them. It's too late – if you really mean what you're saying. Nonetheless, I guess there wasn't a… s-spark." She shrugged. He simply nodded, walking off, she watched him as he left, feeling slightly guilty, but getting over himself.

"Well, since you guys are here, I might as well go home." Amy shrugged indifferently. Nellie and Dan quietly nodded, leaving the room. Amy went to follow them, but a hand stopped her.

She turned around to find her face inches away from Jonah's.

"I believe you forgot something…" He said, kissing her gently on the lips.

It was sweet.

It was a moment they both would never forget, Amy finally found somebody who could make her feel magical. Jonah now found a new spark, one that he would save near and dear to his heart. It was the start of something beautiful, it was a happy song, so upbeat and wonderful…

It was…

_The perfect melody._

* * *

_**A/N: **_Pretty bad, isn't it? I know. Bad, bad, bad. You don't need to tell me… I posted it because it was so long and I didn't want it to go to waste. :) lol. I hope Little Lobster would accept it! –cough- even though the deadline was over 10 months ago. -cough- HEY! I'm just going out on a limb here, but I might win! YAAAAY.

Sorry, I don't really know 'gangsta' language, unfortunately. And I wrote this out of boredom.

Go ahead, flame me. I don't really care.. **grabs fire extinguisher** Bring it on.


End file.
